THIS invention relates to a toilet training system.
Toilet training of small children is generally undertaken when they are between 18 and 24 months old, and it is not uncommon for a child still to be wearing diapers up to the age of three. The adverse environmental impact as a result of “nappy mountains” is well known. Using fewer nappies not only helps to save the environment but also reduces the cost of nappies to the parent or caregiver.
Conventionally, various toilet training aids are used. The most basic of these is a chamber pot or “potty” which the child is taught to use as a step towards the use of a conventional flushing toilet. The child relieves him/herself in the pot and the parent or other caregiver has to empty the contents of the pot into the toilet bowl. The transition from the potty to the adult toilet is a big step.
Other devices for assisting in toilet training are known. For example, a step-up stool is known which enables a child to reach a toilet seat. Although this aid helps the child to climb up to the toilet seat, the aid is mainly suited for use by older toddlers and creates a risk of falling.
Other toilet trainers simply make seats having smaller apertures. However, these are often undesirable.
Generally, existing toilet training devices are not suitable for very young children (especially children under the age of 18 months) and require substantial intervention and supervision by an adult for effective use.
The above issues are addressed by the invention described in International patent application WO 2010/016012, which discloses a toilet training device or system which comprises a seat and an associated base defining a receptacle. The seat has a curved seat member with an aperture in it and can be mounted on the base or directly on the rim of a toilet. The base has a partition member which divides the base into two receptacles of different depth, allowing the seat to be used with the base in first and second configurations, and on a toilet in a third configuration of the system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative base for a toilet training system of this kind.